


Come Play With Me!

by HakoMinsol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Mark Tuan, Cute Choi Youngjae, Cute Ending, Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic Fluff, First Love, Fluff, It's just Fluff For Days, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoMinsol/pseuds/HakoMinsol
Summary: Five year old Choi Youngjae was a happy and bright child, he had a lot of play friends and always wore a big smile on his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story, since I haven't posted for years!

Five year old Choi Youngjae was a happy and bright child, he had a lot of play friends and always wore a big smile on his face.

 

One day he was playing with some classmates, the sky was dark and angry, rain plunging down on them making a hard drumming sound when they hit the ground. The teachers were calling them inside, but the kids ran around screaming and laughing. It was when Youngjae was running around that he saw a boy hiding under a big tree, he was looking up at the sky and it looked like he was crying, but it could be raindrops for all Youngjae knew. He decided to run up to the boy and talk to him.

 

“Why are you here all alone? You don’t have someone to play with?” he asked as he was close enough, the boy looked at him with red rimmed eyes and a slight frown. “N-no, I-I have… no” the boy said and looked down at his feet. Youngjae frowned as he looked at the dejected boy and reached for his hand, “Come play with me!” he said and showed off his brightest smile. The boy stared at Youngjae with big eyes, he hesitated before he nodded.

 

“What’s your name? I’m Youngjae!” he said as he took the boy’s hand, “I’m M-Mark” the boy answered as he slightly blushed. “Mark, I like you! We will be best friends… if you want though” Youngjae said with an awkward laugh.

 

When the teachers _finally_ got all the kids inside and dry, the kids started to get ready to eat and the rain had stopped. Mark grabbed Youngjae’s hand and gave him the most beautiful smile Youngjae had ever seen and said, “Look at the rainbow, isn’t it pretty?” they looked at each other, lost in their own world, both with red cheeks and smiles on their faces as they looked at the rainbow, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a chapter after a request! It's nothing long, but I'm writing a story, don't know when it would be finished, but doing my best to finish it up for those who actually enjoy my stories...

Mark was looking out the window of his apartment, rain and thunder hitting the world with enormous power.

 

A little cry came from behind him as a loud thunder made the windows shake, Mark turned around and looked at a bundled up Youngjae, looking small and fragile in curled up like a ball in the queen-sized bed. Mark smiled softly to himself and walked over to the bed, he scooped Youngjae closer to himself and held him tight in his arms.

 

“I don’t like thunder, it’s scary” Youngjae sulked as he squeezed himself closer to Mark, “I’m glad I have you to protect me.” Mark nuzzled his face in Youngjae’s hair, he thought back at the day they met twenty years ago, how Youngjae came and took away all the grey clouds and replaced it with sunshine.

 

“I’m glad I have you to bring sunshine to my grey days” Mark whispered to Youngjae, the thunder could be heard from further away, sunlight shined trough the dark clouds to bring light after the storm.

 

“Look at the rainbow, isn’t it pretty?” Mark said as he looked down at Youngjae between his arms, smiling as he saw Youngjae looking back up at him with red cheeks.  


End file.
